


Aunt May's Suprise

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Peter once again loses someone but this time he has friends that will be there and defend him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is just a little something to read while I work on the next chapter of Losing everything, this is pretty dark. Please enjoy.

 

“What the F***” said Aunt May when she saw Peter in his Spider-Man suit. Peter was scared out of his mind but then she calmed down and they sat down across from each other.

“I think you owe me an explanation.” Said May

“Well” Peter said gathering his thoughts, “Do you remember the field trip I took to Oscorp?” May nodded, “They were working with these genetically engineered super spiders, and one of them got loose, and bit me.”

“That explains why you weren’t feeling well that day.” May pointed out

“Exactly, when I woke up the next morning I felt different, my body had changed literally overnight.”

“What made you want too, oh” May said when she realized why Peter decided to become a super hero.

“Yes, but what made me feel guilty was that I saw the guy running down the street the week before, and I keep thinking that if I stopped him.”

“Stop right there, Peter that wasn’t your fault.”

“I know, but I can’t help but feel like Ben’s death was on me, and he told me once that ‘with great power comes great responsibility’ and those words inspired me.” Peter said and May smiled.

“The Parker family motto, okay you can keep doing this, but on two conditions: 1. You come home before 10 and 2. Don’t hide your injuries no matter how minor they are, got it.”

“I got it.” Peter said relieved, the two embraced.

Three months later, Peter was swinging home after visiting the Avengers at the Tower, Tony had introduced him to the team, the team was back together thanks to Ross being arrested for human rights violations and the accords being repealed. When Peter got to his apartment building he found it on fire, on his and May’s floor. Spider-Man didn’t even hesitate, he swung up to his window and crashed through. “May, May, are you in here?” Peter yelled as he made his way through burning apartment.

“Peter” he heard May’s voice coming from the kitchen, he ran and found her on the floor, a piece of debris sticking out of her side.

Spider-Man knelt down and said “I’m gonna get you out of here May.”

“No” May said “It’s too late”

“Karen, run a trauma check” Peter ordered his suits built in AI.

“Already done, I’m afraid she’s right, she will not survive,” and Peter began to tear up under his mask.

“Go, I love you Peter, and I want you to know how proud I am of you.” May said, Peter didn’t want to leave her but he had no choice, the fire was becoming too intense. He left and got other people out, Spider-Man then swung as far away as he could, before his emotions combined with exhaustion caused his grip on his web to slip and he fell and rolled on a rooftop, he stopped when he hit the wall. He finally took off his mask and took in the fresh air, he sat up against the wall his back aching like hell and began to cry.

Claire Temple heard a thump coming from the roof of her apartment, she had a good idea who it was so she went up to the roof via the fire escape. When she saw the young web-slinger weeping on the roof of her apartment her heart was broken. Claire went to Peter’s side, “Hey Spidey,” she said as she sat down next to him.

“Hi, Claire” Peter said as he choked on a sob.

“What happened?”

“There was a fire at my apartment building and May she…she didn’t make it” Peter said as the tears kept coming down. Claire wrapped her arms around the young hero, she met Peter the night he defeated the Vulture (Adrian Toomes), the way they met was similar to how she met Matt Murdock, he landed in the dumpster, and she patched him up in her apartment late at night. She was shocked that Peter was so young, but a part of her also admired him for willing to put his life on the line and take up this responsibility at just 15 years old.

“I’m sorry Peter, your Aunt was one of the nicest people I’ve ever met,” Claire said as she held Peter, Claire met May at the hospital where she worked, and after she found out about Peter, Claire told her about the other heroes she had met in the last couple of years. “Come on, let’s get inside it looks like rain.” The two of them went back down the fire escape and into Claire’s apartment. Sure, enough it began to rain, Claire made Peter a cup of hot Chocolate. He sat down on the couch and Peter was shaking, not because he was cold but because he was unable to save his aunt. After he finished his cup Claire took and went into the kitchen, she put the cup in the dish washer and grabbed her phone and made a call, it was to Tony Stark to let him know that Peter was safe and staying at her place tonight.  

Then Claire felt a sudden breeze, she turned around and saw her window open and Peter gone, she went to the TV, it was a news story on the fire where it was confirmed to be arson, “Oh no” Claire said, she then dialed Luke Cage’s number.

“Hello” said Luke

“Luke it’s Claire, turn on the news.” She urged

“Oh my god isn’t that Peter’s building?” Luke asked

“Yes, and his Aunt is dead”

“Oh, no”

“Luke, you have to stop him.”

“I’m on it,” and Luke hung up.

Luke grabbed his hoodie and headed out to look for Peter.

Spider-Man threw Phineas Mason against a chain link fence and lifted him up, “Who else of your crew is still on the streets?” asked Spider-Man

“I don’t know, they don’t contact me,” said Mason and Spider-Man punched him.

“You want to try that again?”

“Okay, there is one, Herman Schulz he lives in Harlem” Mason gave Spider-Man the address and Spider-Man webbed him to the fence and swung towards Harlem.

Herman Shultz sat down in his chair watching TV when all of a sudden, his power went out, he picked up his Shocker gauntlet, “Whose there?” he asked and he felt someone sneak up behind him. He began to turn around when he was punched and disarmed and grabbed by the neck, “listen if this is about the fire I don’t have anything to do with that,” Shultz pleaded

“Bullshit, you were seen in the area.” Spider-Man shot back, he had Karen use traffic and security camera data to find anyone familiar.

“Okay fine you got me, but what are you going to do, it’s already too late, it’s your own fault for getting involved” he mocked and that only made Spider-Man tighten his hold, and then he brought his foot down on Herman’s kneecap, shattering it. Shultz shrieked in pain as Spider-man threw him down on the floor.

Peter then felt someone’s hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Luke Cage, “Spider-Man, stop” he said, and knowing he wasn’t going to win a fight with him he did and Luke took him outside and into the alley, Luke kept watch while Peter took off his mask and threw up, Luke put his hand on Peter’s back as he threw up. When Peter looked back Luke saw the tears coming down his cheeks, Luke embraced Peter.

“I’m sorry” Peter said as he sobbed

“It’s okay kid, it’s okay” Luke replied softly, when Luke first met Peter, he liked him right away. Peter already knew who Luke was when he met him, he was just as star struck when he met Tony Stark. When Peter got to know Luke. he felt comfortable enough to share his secret identity with him. “come on let’s get out of here before the cops come,” and Peter nodded.

Luke got Peter back to Claire’s, they stopped by a clothing store and got Peter some clothes to wear over his suit. The moment they walked in Claire wrapped her arms around Peter, “I was so worried about you,” she said an Peter hugged her back.

Peter then sat down on the couch and said, “I’m sorry, when I saw that the fire wasn’t an accident, I got so angry and now another person I love is dead because of me.”

Then there was a knock on the door, Claire opened it and in walked Matt Murdock, Jessica Jones, Elektra Natchios and Danny Rand. “We came a soon as we heard,” Matt said as he and his fellow Defenders went over to Peter. They each gave him a hug and sat around him.

“We’re sorry for your loss Peter.” Danny said knowing what Peter was going through, all of the Defenders knew what Peter was going through to some degree, Matt lost his father over refusing to take a dive, Danny lost his Parents in a plane crash, Jessica lost her parents and little brother in a car accident, Luke lost Reva at the hands of Kilgrave. Peter wasn’t alone when it came to tragedy, but he also wasn’t alone when it came to support.

Claire let Peter use her bed for the night, everyone took turns watching over Peter as he slept.

Matt listened to Peter’s heartbeat as he slept, he first met Peter one night when he was out as Daredevil. He was breaking up a drug deal when Peter swooped in to lend him a hand, they didn’t share their identities with each other until three months later, since then they’ve been good friends. He loved Peter like the little brother he never knew he wanted, Stick would probably scold him for thinking like that, but he didn’t care about that.

An hour later Jessica took over for Matt, when she first met Peter it was when she was working a case in Queens, they just bumped into each other and she dropped her camera. Peter being the nice guy that he was fixed it on the spot, Peter was aware of Jessica’s time with Kilgraive but never talked about it any further, he just told her he admired her for being strong enough to stand up to him. The two of them also bonded over the both of them being from Queens, and going to Mid-Town High School, despite being a few years apart. Then one-day Peter came to Jessica’s apartment to say hi but she was having a flashback, Peter held her and told her that she wasn’t alone. When Jessica asked about his strength he told her he was Spider-Man. She already knew but wanted him to tell her himself.

After Jessica came Luke, he sat down close to the bed, Luke met Peter when he was asked by Jameson to get pictures of Harlem’s hero for the Daily Bugle. He noticed Peter and he bought the kid coffee and they just talked about their lives, Luke saw something in Peter that made him want to talk about Carl Lucas, and it fascinated Peter. After hearing his story Peter decided to tell him his and he even told him about Spider-Man.

Then it was Danny’s turn, he meditated as Peter slept. When he first met Peter, he saw a soul so pure that it was remarkable that it had survived so much heartache, and through it all he remained a good person. When he introduced him to Colleen Wing, they hit it off right away. He found out about Spider-Man when he worked with him and Colleen on drawing out what was left of the Hand. He learned that Spider-Man and Peter were he same person when he was wounded and not breathing, they had to take off his mask so he could breathe. When he woke up he explained everything.

Finally, it was Elektra’s turn, she met Peter a week after she was rescued from the Hand, when she woke up she found both Matt and Peter watching over her. Peter wasn’t afraid of her and that stunned her, even after having done terrible things it didn’t turn Peter away, in fact it made him care about her even more, it was thanks to him that she began to smile again. Now it was her turn to make him smile again.

After Claire took her place Elektra went back to join her fellow Defenders. They then began to talk about when they met Aunt May.

**Three Months ago…**

Peter and May entered the Lucky Dragon Chinese restaurant, and were met by Luke, Jessica, Matt, Danny, and Elektra. Peter decided to introduce Aunt May to the Defenders since he wanted to be completely open with her about the whole Spider-Man thing.

“Hello Mrs. Parker, I’m Matt Murdock, you may also know me as Daredevil.” Matt said introducing himself

“I’m Luke Cage,”

“I know, Peter used to wear a hoodie with holes in it when you showed up,” May replied and Luke chuckled at that.

“I am Danny Rand” he said bowing and then shaking her hand.

“And they say Chivalry is dead.” May remarked, then she saw Jessica and said, “As I live and breathe, Jessica Jones.”

“How are you May,” Jessica replied briefly hugging her.

“You two know each other?” Asked Peter

“Jessica used to live down the block, when she was younger.” May pointed out

Matt then introduced Elektra and they all sat down to eat, Danny was paying so they didn’t have to worry about the bill. They all had a great time that night, The Defenders told May about their exploits with Peter and how much they admired him for his bravery. Peter blushed and May kissed his forehead. After that night, they all had went to May’s for dinner separately when their schedules allowed. Jessica popped in the most when she was working on a case in Queens.

**Present…**

“She was a great woman.” Luke said

“To May Parker.” Claire said as they made a toast in May’s memory.

When Peter woke up late into the night he saw everyone sleeping on the floor around the bed, Peter then went back to sleep comfortable knowing that he had friends that were there for him. The next morning Tony Stark picked Peter up and took him back to the Tower.

Weeks later, Peter came face-to-face with the Sinister Six. “How do you expect to defeat all of us alone Spider-Man” said Scorpion

“Because he’s not alone,” said Daredevil as he stepped out of the shadows with Elektra by his side.

“Unlike you, assholes, he has friends.” Jessica said as she came up next to Peter

“Not just friends,” said Iron Fist

“Family,” Luke finished

Peter was in awe that they showed up. “Spidey say it,” said Daredevil

Peter smiled under his mask when he said “Defenders, get defensive.”

 

 

 

 


	2. epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little epilogue to this story, Warning: this is pretty violent, reader discretion is advised.

Herman Schultz had escaped the cops, he was walking through an alley when he heard someone kick a can. He turned around and saw nothing, when he turned to continue he came face t face with Frank Castle.

Frank Castle had worked with Spider-man on several occasions, he knew Spidey's identity. When he heard about May's death, he asked around and interrogated The Tinkerer until he gave up Schultz. "The hell do you want man?" asked Schultz, Frank didn't say anything as he knocked Schultz out. Herman woke up in a dark room,bound to a chair, he saw Frank sharpening a serrated knife. 

"Do you know what it's like to lose someone you love?" Frank asked, Peter had grown on Frank, he liked the kid, he reminded him of his late son. When he heard about May, he knew the system would let Schultz off easy with life in prison, he deserved worse.

"What?" Schultz asked and Frank sat down in front of him, and stabbed him in his good knee. Schultz screamed, "AHHHH, WHAT THE FUCK. what is wrong with you?" Frank didn't answer as he got up and walked around Schultz.

"You deprived an innocent kid of the only family he had left." Frank said "and you ask what's wrong with me, that's rich" he said as he turned on the light. When Schultz saw the white spray painted skull on the bullet proof vest he knew he wouldn't be walking out of this room alive. Frank tipped him over and Schultz was on the ground. Frank grabbed a gasoline canister and poured gasoline all over his body.

"I'm sorry" Schultz said as the gasoline was poured on him. Frank didn't listen to the piece of filth.

"Sorry won't cut it, you deserve to be punished" Frank said as he lit a match and threw it on Schultz and he ignited, his screams taking up the entire room as Frank grabbed his trench coat and left the warehouse to let Schultz burn to death. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Shocker (Schultz) to be punished and who better to do it than the Punisher himself, and plus The Punisher has a Netflix series on the way, and I cannot wait to see more of Jon Bernthal as Frank, he was amazing in Daredevil, and I cannot wait to see more of him. as usual leave a comment with your thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? please leave a comment with your thoughts, thank you.


End file.
